Zion Jones
Zion Quincy Jones, or simply Zion Jones, was a minor character in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is portrayed by Zion Figueroa. Zion joined the Shark Hunters when the InGen Separatist Force started hunting down the team. He remained loyal to the team following Chase Landon's death. In 2016, Zion confronted Rainer Koffman and several other employees in Bradford Cul-de-Sac. Despite killing the employees, Zion was ultimately shot and killed by Rainer. Biography Zion joined the Shark Hunters some time after the Retribution Incident, and helped fight the InGen Separatist Force and their armada of sharks. The team's leader, Chase Landon, greatly appreciated Zion's help, as he felt that Zion filled the gap left by Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds after they left the team. In 2016, Simon Williams ordered that all the Shark Hunters be hunted down. As such, most of the Shark Hunters were swiftly found and executed, including Chase, Dan Bruines and Jimmy Clark. Eventually, Zion was one of the few remaining hunters. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Knowing the end of the Shark Hunters is near, Zion challenges a group of InGen employees to face him in Bradford Cul-De-Sac. A high-ranking employee, Rainer Koffman, led three employees to the cul-de-sac. Rainer walked up to Zion, claiming he'd been a thorn in his side for a long time, and that thorn is about to be "removed". As Rainer walked off, he instructed the employees to shoot Zion. As they rose their guns, Zion pulled out two pistols, killing one employee and wounding another. The third employee shot at Zion as he ran off into a treeline. The wounded employee started shooting at Zion, and was subsequently shot. As the third employee moved in on Zion, Zion jumped out from behind a tree and shot him dead. Disappointed in his troops, Rainer opened fire on Zion, who took shelter in the treeline. Rainer approached Zion, who jumped out with his pistols ready to open fire - but found that his weapons were empty. Rainer laughed at Zion, and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Zion is later seen on a set of handheld cards displaying the Shark Hunter targets, which Simon goes through while meeting with Rainer. He also appears on another set of cards given to Russell and Gabe by Nate Williams before his own death. Character Rewrites In the original script, and up until September 2014 (four months into filming), Zion was set to be a major character in Jurassic Shark III, joining the film's six other protagonists. In the original script, he joined forces with Gabe Reynolds (and later Billy Trenton) to find and defend the Bombshark. The character would have wielded a sword, similar to Logan Shaw, and he would ultimately die during the final battle. Due to Zion Figueroa being absent from filming for several days, the character was ultimately cut from the script. However, in April 2015, Zion would participate more in the production by playing corrupt employees. That June, he filmed a cameo as "Zion Jones". Following the original character's exclusion from the film, Zion's scenes and actions were split up between Billy Trenton and, to a limited extent, Owen Hawkins. While the character was cut, his major points still remain in the movie, simply handed out to alternate characters. Scott commented that while the loss of the character was "unfortunate", it allowed significantly more development to be applied to the other characters. Trivia *Zion was set to be teased at the very end of Jurassic Shark II, standing beside Russell Griffin during his conversation with Gabe. As would apply in the future, Zion was unable to film due to complications, and he was replaced by Sean Fanelli. Though Sean didn't appear in any other scenes in the series, he makes an appearance on Simon's handheld cards, confirming that he became a member of the Shark Hunters but was later killed. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists